


could i love you any more?

by rogueseas



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe, Established Relationship, FOR THE FIRST TIME IN MY ENTIRE MF LIFE, Fluff, IM SCREAMING I LOVE THIS SONG SO MUCH, M/M, Musician Tsukishima Kei, Romance, SELF-INDULGENT MF FLUFF, Songfic, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, no betas we die like men
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-16
Updated: 2020-01-16
Packaged: 2021-02-19 16:24:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 791
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22280425
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rogueseas/pseuds/rogueseas
Summary: Tsukishima Kei serenades Kuroo Tetsurou under the night sky.
Relationships: Kuroo Tetsurou/Tsukishima Kei
Comments: 4
Kudos: 66





	could i love you any more?

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [could i love you any more?](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/551068) by reneé dominique ft. jason mraz. 



> CAN I JUST SAY, I HAVE NEVER BEFORE WRITTEN FLUFF NOR ANY SONG FIC IN MY ENTIRE MF LIFE, but this song. This Song Has Given Me Life. LORD, I JUST WANNA FALL IN LOVE.
> 
> PLEASE LISTEN TO THE SONG AS YOU READ. thanks, HHHHHH. i'm on a writing high right now.

“Stop it,” Kei laughs softly, clutching his guitar to his chest as Tetsurou throws several chips at him, “You asked me to sing and now that i’m about to, you’re being annoying.”

“This is me applausing prior to the performance, mind you,” Tetsurou teases, reaching forward for the chocolate fondues and feeding his lover one, which Kei laughs about—he laughs a lot these days, it’s absolutely wonderful—before munching on one himself. He exhales, smiling quietly before looking up at the stars, “Alright, sweetheart. I'm ready for your masterpiece.”

“This one,” Kei begins. And they had always done this, because this sweet blonde boy isn’t a people person and it took Tetsurou about a year or two to help him be comfortable and unguarded and everything right before Tetsurou. They did this, because even though Kei wasn’t the vocalist of his band, sometimes he owned songs only he could sing—as Iwaizumi would say, and the rest of the band, and Tetsurou. Perhaps the whole world. And a vocalist needed to introduce their song—“this, is for the one I love, he’s sitting right by me, and I’m hoping life lets him stay long enough until I can make him understand just how much I love him.”

The world stops, and Kei chuckles breathlessly, “I think it’ll take more than one lifetime.”

Kei starts humming, and Tetsurou closes his eyes, smile growing wider, _“Full moon, bedroom, stars in your eyes,_ ” Kei’s voice comes out softly, just as it always does.

 _“Last night, the first time that I realized, the glow between us felt so right,”_ Tetsurou opens his eyes to look at Kei and the boy is biting on his lip, his eyes focused on his guitar as he smiles softly—these, these are the parts of Kei that not everyone is ever lucky enough to see. And he—Tetsurou—is part of all _this_.  
  
_“We sat on the edge of the bed and you said,”_ Kei looks up straight into Tetsurou’s eyes and—his smile grows wider, impossibly softer, _“'I never knew that I could feel this way’, love today can be so difficult but what we have I know is different, 'cause when I'm with you the world stops turning,”_ Kei closes his eyes as he looks back down. Tetsurou quietly wonders how he could love anyone as much as this.

 _“Could I love you any more?”_ Tetsurou moves just a tad bit closer, _“could I love you any more?”_ Kei looks up, his eyes widening as he notices his lover closer than he was the last time, _“Could I love you any more?”_ He breathes out, Tetsurou is _so much_ closer.

Tetsurou moves forward to give him a kiss, and it’s wonderful—how the music stops just as the world seemed to, how Kei’s right hand moved to hold Tetsurou’s cheeks as he kissed back, both of their smiles never quite disappearing. When he pulls away, he says, “I can still love you so much more than I do now. and I,” Tetsurou laughs, “I didn’t even know I could but I do.”

“This is why you get all the girls and boys pining after you,” Kei teases, smiling cheekily as he reached sidewards to get chips and throw it at his lover.

“Heh, but you’re the only one I want,” Tetsurou pinches Kei’s nose, “I’m afraid it's for the rest of our lives, there’s no escape,” before Kei could retort, Tetsurou shoves a piece of fondue in his mouth, “chew, my love. Yes, good,” he maneuvers them in a way so that Kei and his guitar sits in-between his thighs, his arms coming around to rest around the blonde’s waist, “continue.”

It takes a little while, because Kei likes taking his time with his desserts—and he gets one more, or two, or three. And feeds Tetsurou, too. Then he says, “Here we go,” relaxing against Tetsurou.

 _“Sunrise, time flies, feels like a dream, being close inhaling hard to believe,”_ Tetsurou kisses the top of his head, _“seven billion people in the world, finding you is like a miracle,”_ Kei decides to discard his guitar, the melody ceasing as his right hand reaches backwards to hold Tetsurou’s. He holds it up towards the night sky, intertwining them, singing in the quiet, _“only this wonder remains.”_

Silently, quietly, _“Mmm, softly, slowly, love unfolding,”_ Kei lowers their hands and turns his head slightly to look at Tetsurou, he replies by kissing the boy’s cheek. His lover’s eyes shine brightly, he wonders if it’s the stars reflected in his eyes or because it’s _him_ , _“could this love be true?”_

 _“Could I love you any more?”_ Kei whispers, chuckling, “I don’t think I had a choice in the first place.”

**Author's Note:**

> god, i hope i did the song justice. I KNOW THIS WAS SHORT, BUT LIKE, THIS IS THE FASTEST I'VE WRITTEN ANYTHING IN FOREVER.
> 
> i'm at @[feralsougo](https://twitter.com/feralsougo) on twt!
> 
> for [more](https://archiveofourown.org/users/rogueseas/works?fandom_id=758208) haikyuu/krtsk fics!


End file.
